


Convergence Creation Week 2016

by RavenBloom



Series: Convergence Creation Week [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Convergence Creation Week 2016, F/M, The Convergence Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBloom/pseuds/RavenBloom
Summary: For Convergence Creation Week 2016. Seven days in the lives of Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang in the Convergence.





	1. Day 1: Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arise, get up, wake up, open your eyes, step out, move from where you are to where you need to be. 

 

It had been a perfectly normal day — well, as normal as a day in the life of a demigod could be. The so-called 'cool-down' period after settling the feuds between the Greeks and Romans as well as the defeat of Gaia had turned out to be a peaceful couple of weeks, giving the Seven — well, what remained of them, anyway — and Nico time to relax and grieve.

Hazel was curled up on a red-and-white checked picnic basket, with Frank beside her and with his arm around her petite form. To her side, Nico sat on the blanket, somberly picking at his new aviators' jacket with his fingers. Hazel, unnerved by the solemn silence and the grief in the air, was about to say something when her world suddenly vanished into pitch black. 

* * *

When she woke up, it was in a dark place, deep underground. The demigod reached out, feeling around to guide herself out of a shallow hole in the wall. With a tug, she got herself out of the hole in the wall and fell forward. Thankfully, she stopped herself from hitting the dirt just in time. Wary, the demigod felt around, trying to see her surroundings, but to no avail, as the tunnel was pitch-black, leaving her unable to even see her own fingers just an inch away from her face.

"Frank!" Hazel called, quickly starting to panic when her voice merely echoed around the tunnel, no reply in earshot. Her heartbeat racing, the demigod turned around and yelled for her loyal horse. "Arion!" she shouted out, rapidly growing frantic. Her voice echoed back, ricocheting dramatically. "Anyone?" she cried out, completely and utterly confused.

Lost, Hazel walked blindly around for a while before she finally remembered that she was a daughter of Pluto. Nearly tempted to slap her forehead in annoyance at her foolishness, the demigod finally found a way to the surface, and with a sigh, she guided herself to the surface and out of the catacombs. She navigated herself through a maze of tunnels, moving swiftly, though with caution, as she headed for the surface.

Finally, after who knew how long, the curly-haired demigod found her way to the surface, the light of the sun instantly making her recoil from the brightness. Bleary-eyed and confused, Hazel stumbled onto what seemed like an island area, rubbing her golden eyes and blinking repeatedly as she tried to adjust to the light. "Where... am I?" she voiced out.

"The Convergence," a man replied, walking over, a dog at his heel. 

* * *

After a much enlightening conversation with the man — Sherlock Holmes, as she had learnt, much to her surprise — Hazel stood in front of a beach-side house, uncertainly fidgeting with her  _spatha_  that hung by her side in its scabbard as usual. She looked at the house, inhaling sharply. Walking into the house, she felt a weight appear in her pocket. The key, of course.

Hazel unbuckled her scabbard from her side, carefully putting the weapon on a table in the house as well. The demigod exhaled slowly, sinking onto a sofa in the living room and holding her head in her hands. "Home Sweet Home," she repeated to herself. "Home Sweet Home."

Outside, a golden plaque appeared on the house's outer walls, reading:  _HAZEL LEVESQUE._


	2. Day 2: Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that life is full of surprises, that our dreams really can come true. Then again, so can our nightmares.

 

Hazel would not deny that at one point in her miserably short first life, she was terrified of herself and wanted nothing more than to be normal. yes, normal, like everyone else, like  _Sammy..._

She would not deny either, that she had always been scared of her powers turning against her. It was what made the evil double that much more terrifying.

It had been a usual day, well, at least as usual of a day in the Convergence could be for a demigod. Hazel had been wandering around the town and met a man called Jack Harkness. They had been in the middle of a nice chat when the door behind them was kicked open, and an identical double of Hazel burst in, attempting to murder Hazel with her own  _spatha._

Hazel screamed, instantly drawing her weapon to fight back. The Imperial gold blades clashed against each other with a loud clang, one Hazel trying to kill, the other just wanting to defend herself. The dark-haired demigod — the  _real_  one — parried a thrust by the double, then lunged and slashed at the double. The double bared a snarl, then swung her  _spatha_  down, slicing it into the real Hazel's arm, making her scream.

The golden-eyed demigod stumbled back, eyes wide and shaking a little in surprise. Her heart was racing as the doppelganger advanced, ready to kill her. Hazel tried raising her weapon to block, but the  _spatha_  of her double was coming down too quickly for her to defend against. In a last-ditch attempt to block the attack, Hazel held both arms up to shield herself from the weapon.

A gunshot rang out, crisp and clear as day when a bullet tore through the air and buried itself deep between the double's eyes.

Hazel's doppelganger froze in mid-swing, weapon close to slicing into Hazel's arm. and just like that, the murderous double crumpled, dissolving into fine golden dust that showered the injured demigod.

Frozen, Hazel turned to see Jack, aiming a smoking gun at where the double had just been standing. Shaking, the double got to her feet, stumbling a little, her wound smoking and bleeding from the Imperial Gold blade. "What just happened?" she managed to ask, trying to stem the bleeding.

Jack just shrugged, just as lost as she was. 

* * *

Her next surprise was a little better. Okay, a lot better. Just a day or two after an impromptu shopping trip with one Charlie Bradbury, Hazel had been staying in her house and trying to read after the trip to the shops, but her mind was drifting elsewhere. For the first time since she had arrived in the Convergence, Hazel was feeling homesick, and she longed to find another of her friends around, as selfish as that seemed.

A knock on the door distracted the demigod momentarily, and the demigod stood to answer the door. "Hey Charlie," she greeted tiredly, seeing the red-headed woman at the door. "I didn't think I'd see you today. What's up?"

Charlie smiled mysteriously, like she was hiding some kind of secret. "Someone's here to see you," the woman said, stepping aside, revealing a familiar face in the process.

A familiar face, with a very familiar black crew cut and a hopeful smile. Frank Zhang gaped at her, jaw hanging open at what she was wearing. "Hazel?" he asked in disbelief.

"Frank!" Hazel lunged forward and tackled him in a hug. "I missed you!"

Well, it seemed that wishes did come true.


	3. Day 3: Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forever is an awfully long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.

Love is a strange thing. It can make even the most rational of people crazy and make them forget that logic even exists.

These were Frank's musings as the legacy soared across the town to the cafe, hawk form predatory, sleek-winged, and fierce. The transformed bird screeched and swooped down, perching on Hazel's outstretched arm. He preened his feathers for a bit as the human demigod giggled, stroking the back of his feathered head with a finger.

"Ahem." Nico's voice was heard from behind them, accompanied by Will's smooth chuckle of amusement.

Hazel turned to face the pale Greek and his tanned boyfriend. Smiling, the Roman demigod leant in to kiss the black-haired boy's cheek. "Hey Nico," she greeted back, "Will." Tucking a dark brown curl behind her ear with her free hand, the dark-skinned girl chuckled, and teased, "Glad to see that you're finally here."

Nico harrumphed. "We're hardly late," he protested. "Will's watch says that it's only one minute past the time we agreed on."

Will checked his watch. "Yeah, Nico's right," the son of Apollo started. "I mean, it's only — oh dear gods!" he cried. "the battery's gone dead!"

"What?!"

Hazel burst out laughing, amused by the entire exchange. Her slender shoulders shook as she covered her mouth, the petite form shaking as well while she laughed. Her dark brown curls bounced as she laughed, and her golden eyes twinkled with mirth as the continued to snicker at the Greek couple's expense. "Oh, you two," the daughter of Pluto said with a sigh, chuckling.

Frank made a screech of agreement, done with his preening, but not yet ready to leave Hazel's arm. He shifted into a crow — a small one, and much more manageable compared to the large bird-of-prey — and hopped onto Hazel's shoulder, nipping at her earlobe and raising a wing to point at the cafe. He croaked with a tinge of amusement as he gently nudged her cheek with his head.

Hazel chuckled. "Okay, Frank," she agreed to the unspoken request. "Let's head inside now."

Frank cawed, spreading his wings to preen newly black feathers.

All three of the human-demigods laughed at his display. They headed into the cafe, Hazel already going to make a cup of coffee for him. Nico and Will sat at a table wide enough to seat all fours of them, already acting all lovey-dovey.

The crow cawed softly as Hazel sat down with them, alighting from Hazel's shoulder to fly over to his seat, turning back to his human form with a sigh. Looping an arm around Hazel, he kissed her forehead, smiling gently.

Oh yes, for love was very strange indeed. If Hazel hadn't been there with him, Frank would have actively gone searching for a way home, and left at the first minute he was able, but now? Even if it was for an eternity, Frank would've been happy to spend it there with Hazel.


	4. Day 4: Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There can be no rebirth without a dark night of the soul, a total annihilation of all that you believed in and thought that you were.

As a daughter of Pluto, Hazel couldn't say that she was unfamiliar with death. As a concept, of course, not a person. Not to say that the Roman demigod wasn't familiar with the personification as well — after all, she had once been on a quest to save Thanatos, the Greek Death. Death was even less foreign when you took into account the fact that she had died once before in her own world.

No, Hazel was no stranger to death in any matter.

Her first death in the Convergence though was a completely new experience altogether.

Hazel had met up with Reyna on the sandy beach of the island, laughing and talking as the two Roman demigods of Camp Jupiter caught up with each other. Then, the forest nearby had rustled mightily, and the trees were torn back to reveal a large, serpentine monster — a drakon.

For a second, both fell silent.

Then Reyna kicked into action.

The praetor barked orders at her automaton hounds, the artificial dogs snapping at the beast while the older of the two demigods urged the daughter of Pluto to stay back from the inevitably messy fight.

Hazel's time away from training had turned Hazel rather sloppy in fights and that much more stubborn, and the legionnaire wielded her golden weapon in one hand, running at the monster in spite of Reyna's shouts of protest. With a sharp skid to a stop, Hazel wound her arm back and threw her Imperial Gold blade forward like a javelin.

The drakon, distracted by the dual automatons, merely snapped at the flying blade before it moved, trying to dispatch of the pesky hounds that were attacking it. The  _spatha_ flew past it and landed in the ocean with a small splash, not a single scale of the large beast harmed.

Hazel cursed as the beast snapped at the hounds, tossing them away into the forest, and decided that she was its next meal. The serpentine beast snapped at her, narrowly missing her by an inch's margin as the demigod dropped into a roll and tumbled away from it, the tail swiping above her missing by a clear distance. The beast snapped at her again, this time getting too close for comfort, and as Hazel raised her arm to grab the hilt of her blade that she had been slowly, but surely pulling towards her, sharp teeth sank into her skin, tearing her arm open.

The dark-skinned demigod cradled her bleeding limb with her uninjured one, cursing softly as she grabbed the weapon up form the sand that it had dropped onto. Without warning, a dark cloak — Reyna's Aegis —was thrown over her, and Hazel lifted her gaze to see the praetor standing over her, the Imperial Gold spear in her hand and at the ready.

"Stay put, Hazel," the daughter of Bellona commanded sternly.

Hazel stubbornly shook her head, the hilt of her  _spatha_  firmly in hand as she leapt to her feet, not bothered by the open wound. "I know how to deal with it," the demigod insisted, forgoing the safety and protection of her cloak so that she could attack the beast once more. This time, her aim was much better without the drakon being distracted by the hounds, and sure enough, the drakon swallowed down the blade.

Without waiting for a beat more, Hazel pulled at the blade inside its stomach, willing it to rip through the insides of the beast and come back to her. She gave the drakon a wary glance and paled when she saw the head of the beast lowering down, nearing her, and the jaws opened to reveal many sharp, large teeth that slowly closed around the demigod's head. With a panicked gasp, Hazel yanked on her blade.  _Hard._

Teeth buried themselves in her neck as the drakon was rendered to dust, and the demigod crumpled to the ground, sharp teeth pierced through her neck, and gasping for air. Her windpipe crushed, the dark-haired girl made a face and grimaced. The pain was non-existent as Reyna rushed over to her and started to shake her, ordering her to stay awake. Hazel managed a weak smile at the praetor as the older of the two started to scold the daughter of Pluto for her carelessness.

"It's... okay," she gasped. "I... won't... stay... dead..."

It was a different feeling as she lost consciousness. The water that had been burning in her lungs, that had drowned her before, it wasn't there, but her chest was feeling heavy, making it hard to breathe. There were no shallow cuts on her body, but there were deep, gashing wounds that barely seemed there. It hurt, but she wasn't all there.

And then, it all vanished. 

* * *

Hazel woke up in the catacombs, unharmed and healthy.


	5. Day 5: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood makes you related, loyalty makes you family and family is where life begins and love never ends.

Hazel hadn't had nightmares for a long time.

Not to say that she hadn't ever, of course. She had had plenty the first time she was alive, when Gaia was controlling her mother. After her death, though, Hazel had been sure she'd never suffer another nightmare about it again. Her time in the Fields of Asphodel had all but numbed her to her more painful and terrifying memories.

As they said, never say never.

Hazel shot up, screaming in terror as she was snapped from a chilling nightmare about the scene of her death. Shaking, the demigod curled in her bed, still feeling the water burning in her lungs, pain from broken bones and cuts on her body stinging in the water.

Her door was opened, and a concerned Italian girl with dark hair and eyes looked inside. Bianca di Angelo entered the younger girl's room, wearing a loose set of pyjamas that were maybe a size or two too big for her. The Greek didn't seem to care, though, and her half-sister walked over, yawning in earnest. "Hey," she started gently. "What's the matter, Haze?"

Hazel shook her head, shaken by the memories. "I-I'm fine," she replied softly, curling up into a ball and hugging her knees to her chest. "It's nothing." Her gaze was downcast. "I'm sorry for waking you up," she apologized, blinking away tears as she sniffed. "You can go back to sleep, Bianca."

Bianca yawned tiredly. "Nah," she said offhandedly, "I was already awake anyway." She ran a hand through her dark, messy hair. "Might as well stay awake and chat, eh? Scoot over." With a shooing motion, the daughter of Hades got into Hazel's bed beside her sister. Earnest eyes stared at the Roman demigod as the older attempted conversation. "So... bad dream?"

The dark-skinned daughter of Pluto nodded weakly. Golden irises blinked once or twice, then the child of Pluto slowly sank back under the covers. "Yeah." Hazel didn't say much more than that. She pulled her blanket back u, but didn't go to sleep. "I want to go to sleep," she admitted, "but I'm scared of the nightmares."

Bianca yawned again. "Yeah. Me too," she admitted drowsily. "But you can go ahead, okay, Haze? Sleep," she assured, lying down beside Hazel as she yawned. "I'll keep watch and wake you up if you have a bad dream, okay?" The hunter smiled merrily at her demigod half-sister, rubbing her eyes with a yawn.

Timidly, Hazel started, "You... promise?" Wide golden eyes stared at the hunter from behind the covers.

Bianca nodded, smiling tiredly. "Yeah. I promise, sis," she agreed.

The night went by, and just as Bianca started to nod off at around midnight, both sisters finally fell asleep. Strangely enough, the night passed by with no nightmares.


	6. Day 6: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was born very far from where I am meant to be and now I am on my way home.

There it was. Mocking him. Mocking Hazel. Mocking them both as it stood there in the middle of the Town Square, a pristine white and completely unexpected.

Frank Zhang never knew he could hate a door as much as this, but here he was, glaring at a door labelled 'HOME'. His hand gently squeezed Hazel's as the Roman couple stared at the out-of-place door together.

It was definitely mocking them, trying to lure them in with images of their home, of what they had missed from their home. He had seen flashes of Camp Jupiter, his grandmother, Camp Half-Blood, and many more. But it hadn't worked on Frank. The legacy was adamant about staying with Hazel. He wasn't going to leave her and go home, not after having her being here alone for a month.

And Hazel had refused to go through the door. So as long as she was there, he'd stay with her too.

The Chinese-Canadian frowned at the door, narrowing his eyes and glaring at it. If looks could do anything, the door would have been burnt down, hacked to pieces, then rendered into dust. "Do you miss home, Hazel?" Frank asked warily. Course, looks never did anything to anyone, unless you had some sort of magic that can be operated by line of sight.

The door just remained there, unharmed. Frank didn't think it  _could_  be harmed, either. Not with an axe or a fully sized dragon breathing fire at it, that was for certain, and he would know — he had tried.

Hazel sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Of course I do, Frank," she admitted softly, closing her gold eyes. The smaller of the two demigods looked away from the door. "But... I can't see the point in going home anymore," the girl said quietly.

"I... don't think I get it," the legacy answered slowly, still glaring at the door. "I mean, it's home, isn't it? Our home — where we belong. Where _all_  of us belong. The Convergence is wonderful, but it's not home... is it?"

The daughter of Pluto looked up at him, gold eyes fixated on his face, the depths of the irises containing a hidden sort of realisation and understanding. Frank had never gotten used to the maturity in his girlfriend's eyes and actions. She was older than she looked, that was for sure. "Is it really?" she murmured, shifting her gaze to the door. Her eyes shone with an earnest inquiry. "Is it really our home, outside of just being a name?"

The boy scratched his head with his free hand, confused. "Erm... Hazel, I still don't get it. What do you mean?" He blinked. "What's brought this up?"

The dark-skinned girl exhaled slowly, running a small hand through her untamed curls. "I had a... erm... chat, with Sherlock Holmes earlier this week," she replied absently, not sounding all that there. "And... it got me thinking, Frank. How many of our friends are here? In this world?" she abruptly asked.

Frank scratched the back of his neck, thinking. "Ah... almost all of them, I'd say," he replied, a little thrown off at the  _non sequitur_. "Why?"

Hazel nodded. "Precisely why I'm asking you if home is really home," she replied thoughtfully. "Nico, Leo, Percy, Annabeth..." the daughter of Pluto trailed off, then shook her head. "They're all here. With us. Frank, I don't mean to be cheesy, but home is where the heart is, and as much as I miss our world, I'd miss our friends more — even though we'd likely not remember anything from here."

Absently, Hazel's grip tightened around Frank's hand and she squeezed lightly. "And I'd miss you too," she said softly, moving a bit closer to him.

Frank pulled her closer, nodding. "Yeah, I —" he started, only to be cut off a moment later.

"Frank, promise me, no matter where we end up after this, you'll be with me," Hazel said softly, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him.

The son of Mars nodded and leant in to kiss her. "Forever," he promised, "and to eternity and beyond." Frank stepped forward and swung open the other door, revealing only a black abyss beyond it. "Ready, Hazel?"

Hazel smiled softly and blew a curl out of her eyes. "With you? As ready as I'll ever be," she answered, nodding and gripping his hand tighter.

Together, the Roman couple walked through the door into the abyss, labelled as 'ON'.

As they say, home is where the heart is, and both had their hearts with each other.


	7. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those we love don't just go away, they walk beside us every day… unseen, unheard but always near. Still loved, still missed and very dear.

Departure was a painful thing in the Convergence. For some, it meant the loss of a friend; for some, it was the loss of a lover; for some, it symbolized the loss of family. It was not always permanent for the occupants of the Convergence — no, indeed, most departures were merely temporary.

It didn't mean that departure of any kind hurt any less.

Frank learnt that the hard way when he headed to Nico's house one ordinary day.

Nothing was going on in the world, for once, and Hazel had asked him to send something over to the two Greek demigods. The legacy balanced a basket on his head as he — in the form of a tundra wolf — plodded across the snow to get to the shared cabin of the Greek couple. The wolf was careful to not let the basket — containing fresh biscuits from Hazel's new hobby — fall, though the scent of chocolate that wafted from it make the legacy's mouth water.

The legacy's enhanced hearing as an animal picked up sobbing as he neared the cabin, and instantly concerned for the two demigods, Frank tossed the basket from his head to grab it in his hands as he changed to human form, then ran over to the cabin. "Nico!" he yelled. "Will! I'm coming!" When he arrived though, there were no people there — just Nico and the largest of his hellhounds, sitting on the front steps to the cabin.

"Nico?" Frank asked warily. "What's wrong?" For a moment, his task was forgotten as he walked over to the son of Hades. "Where's Will?" The Chinese-Canadian suddenly regretted saying that, feeling a large drop in the already gloomy atmosphere. It had something to do with the tanned healer from Camp Half-Blood, Frank was sure.

He just didn't know what.

Nico started crying as the hound, Calista, whined softly.

Frank took a step back, definitely knowing that something was wrong with Will now. "What happened?" he asked tentatively, putting down the basket as he walked over to sit beside Nico. He was afraid to ask, but... "Is Will alright?"

Nico hiccuped and looked away. "I hope so..." he said, voice quivering. "Because he's gone."

The legacy frowned. Gone? Gone where? Even if he died, it was impossible to die in the Convergence, unless — oh. Oh no.  _Oh_  no. The Chinese-Canadian demigod looked a his girlfriend's brother with sympathy in his eyes. "He... left, didn't he?"

The pale, dark-haired demigod nodded, sobbing further into his beloved pet.

Frank was unsure of how to comfort the smaller of the two, but tried his best anyway, gently patting his back and repeating reassuring sentences to him that Will wasn't going to be gone for long, and that the blonde demigod was surely coming back soon.

* * *

"Hazel," Frank said abruptly as he put down a book he was attempting to read.

"Hmm?" The dark-haired girl poked her head out from the kitchen, flour on her face and a little in her hair. "What is it, Frank?"

The legacy shook his head. "Nothing, Hazel," he reassured, smiling. "I'm just glad you're here."

Departure. A painful word, but for Frank, as long as Hazel was here with him, he was content.


End file.
